redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall TV Series
Qt6X5GBZP5I Redwall Season One Intro ONqjaZAH_a4 Redwall Season Two Intro mGWin8VHdBI Redwall Season Three Intro Summary In August of 1999, a Redwall television series was made by Nelvana. It spanned three seasons, the first based on the book Redwall, the second based on Mattimeo and the third based on Martin the Warrior. Production has officially ended, but if there is a fourth season it will likely be based on Mossflower. The series airs on some PBS channels in the USA, and occasionally airs on Teletoon in Canada. Each episode is around 22 minutes in length, 30 minutes with commercials. The final episode was aired July 28, 2002. The soundtrack for the show was performed by the Czechoshlovak State Orchestra. In 2006 Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 became available on Region 1 DVD. Several other DVDs of the series have been released previously as well, please scroll down to the bottom of the page to see them. Executives *Directors: Raymond Jafelice (Redwall / Martin the Warrior), Raymond Jafelice, Luke Bihan (Mattimeo) *Co-director: Pascal Pinon *Exec producers: Michael Hirsh, Christian Davin, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Dan Maddicott *Sup producers: Stephen Hodgins, Patricia R. Burns, Jocelyn Hamilton *Adapted by: Michelle Goodeve, Brian Jacques, Glenn Norman, Steve Roberts, Tony Roberts *Theme by: Jack Procher, Daniel Fernandez *Music Supervisor: Stephen Hudecki *Score Composed by: Acrobat Music *Line producers: Lynne Warner, Corine Marcel *Casting and Voice Director: Jessie Thomson *Developer: Steve Roberts *Assistant Director: Karen Lessmann *Production Supervisors: Steve Chadwick, Ruta Cube, Brad Markewitz, Liza Vespi *Production Managers: Marissa Collyer, Diane Dallaire *Production Coordinators: E. Stephanie Kravos, Frederique Monfort, Claire Dame *Production Secretaries: Anthony Henry, Suzanne Belec *Creative consultant: Chris Baker *Design sup: Alan Knappett *Design co-ord: Mart Matsoo *Designers: Todd Kauffman, KoKo Maung, Mark Poulin, Pat Rowsome, Marijan Trpkovic, Christopher Williams, James Wood, Isabelle Python, Katia Surmenian, Jean-Charles Ripell *Key animation: Cynthia Ward *Storyboard Artists: Karen Lessman, Aare Voitk, Raymond Jafelice, Dimitrije Kostic, Patricia L. McDougall, Andrew Tan, Brian Lee, Rui Albino, Bob Muller, Christophe Huthwol, Thierry Martin, Stephane Vermuelen, Pascal Pinon, Gilles Dayez, Jean-Pierre Jacquet *Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker *Storyboard Clean-up Supervisor: Dave Quensnelle *Layout Artists: Vincent Simpson, Luc Latulippe, Gord McBride, John Riley-Cooper, Chris Minz, Daniel Poitras, Frank Ramierz, Gordon Hargreaves, Greg Gibbons, Tony Tarantini, Evan Purcell, Heidi Blomkvist, Michael Daze, Ron Wilson, Chad Hicks, Peter Hugean, Kevin Klis, Karen Moonah, Suzanne J. Cardona, Dennis Gonzalez *Layout Supervisors: Paul Riley, John Stevenson, Lyndon Ruddy, Eugene Hawkley *Colour stylist: Trudy Binder *B'grounds: Mike Doherty, Michael Hitchcox, Christine Rother *B'ground co-ordinator: Sandra Catherine Yeaman *Video Technician: James Jacobs *Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, John Baktis, Evan Turner, Eric Mattar-Hurlbut, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall *Supervising Sound Editor: Scott McCrorie *Re-Recording Assistants: Edmund Chan, Kerry Bone *Re-Recording Engineer: Andy Koyama *Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott *Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Brian Fraser, Sean Pearson, Peter Winninger, Ken Hurlbut, Terry Carter, Geoff Walton, Rob McMahon *Translation: Francoise Boublil, Jean Helpert *Toutenkartoon: Frederic Mauxion (production manager), Sylvie Atorres, Pascal Jardin (assistant director), Stephane Pogran (technical advisor) *Post Production Manager: Lan Lamon *Post Production Supervisor: Samara Melanson *Post Production Coordinator: Ann McGuire *Supervising Sound Editor: Steve Cole *Picture Editor: Algis Magiulis, Richard Bond, Karen Saunders *Assistant Picture Editors: Graham Long, Doug Appeldoorn *Supervising Pre-Production Editor: Darrell MacDonald *Supervising Breakdown Editor: Rick Dubiel *Recording and Transfer Technician: Mike Reid Voice Cast 'Season 1 - Redwall' *Matthias - Tyrone Savage *Cornflower - Alison Pill *Basil Stag Hare - Richard Binsley *Constance - Janet Wright *Abbot Mortimer - Chris Wiggins *Cluny the Scourge - Diego Matamoros *Foremole / Shrew #2 - Graham Haley *Methuselah - Wayne Robson *Jess Squirrel - Susan Roman *John Churchmouse - John Gilbert *Squire Julian Gingivere - Keith Knight *Captain Snow - Richard Denison *Fangburn / Killconey / Shrew #1 - Lawrence Bayne *Redtooth / Friar Hugo - Andrew Gillies *Brother Alf / Cheesethief - John Stocker *Ragear - Dan Hennessey *Shadow - François Klanfer *Chickenhound / Mingo - Jonathan Wilson *Sela - Julie Lemieux *Martin the Warrior / King Bull Sparra / Darkclaw - Ben Campbell *Asmodeus - David Hemblen *Log-a-Log - Bruce Dow *Guosim(the shrew) - Marion Day *Warbeak - Tracey Moore *Plumpen - Adrian Egan *Young Matthias - Marc Donato *Myrtle - Alyson Court *Mattimeo - Cole Caplan 'Season 2 - Mattimeo' *Mattimeo - Michael Seater *Tess Churchmouse / Cynthia Vole / mouse slave - Sarah Gadon *Auma - Kristin Fairlie *Abbot Mordalfus / Threeclaws / Skan / Old Rabbit / Guard - John Stocker *General Ironbeak / Jabez Stump / Skinpaw - Wayne Best *Slagar the Cruel - Tim Curry *Matthias - Tyrone Savage *Orlando the Axe / Deadnose / Scringe - Anthony Bekenn *Basil Stag Hare / Fleaback / Fengal / Ragwing / Weasal Guard - Richard Binsley *Stonefleck / Martin the Warrior - Ben Campbell *Cornflower - Melissa McIntyre *Elmtail - Amos Crawley *Mrs. Churchmouse / Winifred / Sparra - Catherine Disher *Sam / Child Tim Churchmouse - Alex House *Adult Tim Churchmouse - Jonathan Wilson *John Churchmouse - John Gilbert *Constance / Ghost of Martin the Warrior - Janet Wright *Log-a-Log / Black Robed Rat - Bruce Dow *Cheek - Kyle Fairlie *Sir Harry the Muse / Malkariss / Grubclaw - Andrew Gillies *Vitch / Hedgehog Slave - Jake Goldsbie *Foremole / Nadaz / Andes /Halftail / Loamdog - Graham Haley *Stryk - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Flugg / Damper - Raymond Jafelice *Warbeak - Tracey Moore *Jube - Ali Mukaddam *Baby Rollo - Ezra Perlman *Sister May - Fiona Reid *Scurl Droptail - Noah Reid *Jess Squirrel / Rosyqueen Stump - Susan Roman *Ambrose Spike - Paul Soles *Mangiz the Seer / Crow - Chris Wiggins 'Season 3 - Martin the Warrior' *Martin the Warrior - Amos Crawley *Laterose of Noonvale - Lindsey Connell *Felldoh - Ali Mukaddam *Brome - Luca Perlman *Tramun Clogg - John Stocker *Badrang the Tyrant - Diego Matamoros *Ballaw - Andrew Gillies *Grumm Trencher - Graham Haley *Rowanoak - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Queen Amballa - Tracey Moore *Pallum - Deborah Odell *Keyla - Noah Reid *Aryah - Colette Stevenson *Skalrag - Jonathan Wilson Episodes All episode synopses providely freely by Nelvana, they are word-for-word, unless noted otherwise and someone wants to write their own. Differences From The Books Redwall *During the final battle, Cluny the Scourge uses Cornflower as a hostage instead of Friar Hugo. *Basil Stag Hare, Jess Squirrel, and Matthias all go to rescue the tapestry. In the book, only Basil and Jess are involved. *Constance kills Fangburn by biting him, in the book she smashes him against a wall several times. *The events of two episodes, Cluny's Clowns and The Visitor, didn't happen in the book. The characters introduced in these episodes -- Wild Ivy, Farlo and Glendel -- were also not present in the book. *John Churchmouse is Cornflower's father in the TV series, in the book her father is Mr. Fieldmouse. *Matthias has got a sister, Myrtle in the TV Series, but in the book he hasn't. Mattimeo *It is Sister May that rescues Rollo from General Ironbeak in the book, not Cornflower. *When Stryk Redkite attacks General Ironbeak, General Ironbeak's rooks suppress her before she breaks free and kills him. In the book, she killed him directly without any interruption. Martin The Warrior *Laterose's death in the TV series is caused by Badrang the Tyrant crushing her, however, she was thrown against a wall in the book. *Pallum was male in the book. *Skalrag was tickle tortured, which lead to his death when dangling above Marshank's gates, however, Skalrag was tortured by streching and killed above the gates by poison tipped arrows. IMDB *Season One at the IMDB *Season Two at the IMDB *Season Three at the IMDB Category:Redwall Information Category:Filmography